wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date
"Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date" is the twenty-eighth episode of season two of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the forty-ninth of the overall series. It first aired on August 7, 2009. Plot After Dean moves away, Alex continues to date him by going into his dreams and controls what happens in the dream to make each date perfect. However, when Dean comes to visit, Alex is displeased by their date as Dean wasn't being as romantic he was in his dreams which Alex was controlling. Meanwhile, Juliet invites Justin to go camping with her and her parents. Justin then reluctantly asks his dad if he could and his dad says yes. Feeling that he and Juliet are moving too fast, Justin lies to her by telling her that his dad said no. However, Juliet soon finds out that Jerry did say yes and is disappointed that Justin lied to her. Juliet later talks to Max about to get Justin to say what he is feeling, and Max uses "randomness" to which she unknowingly admits that she loves Justin. Alex, in order to get Dean to break up with her, uses magic to turn herself into a filthy and disgusting slob. It doesn't work as she planned, so Alex, instead, simply tells Dean that she wants to break up. Dean then agrees to break up and leaves. Alex, feeling confused and discouraged of what just happened, asks Harper for advice, and Harper suggests that she should go into another one of Dean's dreams and get the break up she wanted. Alex, once again, goes into Dean's dream but lets Dean control it this time, only wanting to talk about their break up. Dean admits that the reason he acted all cool when they broke up was that he was hurt. He tells Alex that she was his first love, and in order to get over them breaking up, he had to act like it didn't matter. Dean then gives Alex a rose and they say goodbye to each other. Justin talks with Jerry about how he didn't want to go camping with the Van Heusen's is because he felt that he and Juliet were moving too fast and he has never been in a serious relationship like this before. Jerry then gives Justin the keys to the flying carpet, and Justin catches up with Juliet. They tell each other that they love each other, and he goes on the trip with her family. In the end, Max redeems his relationship with the hotdog vendor lady by dressing like a hotdog and offering to hand out fliers. She then gives Max his usual order with ketchup, but Max tells her that the hotdog suit was actually for something he was doing later. Spells used *What I need right now is the opposite of clean, make me a girl without hygiene - Turns one's self into a girl without hygiene. Magical Objects *Dream Helmet - enables one to enter another's dreams, since they know that it's a dream they can control what happens in the dream. Goofs *When Jerry and Justin discuss why Justin said no to the vacation, the towel on Jerry's shoulder keeps twisting and untwisting Cast Main Characters: * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest Stars: * Daniel Samonas as Dean Moriarty * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen * Amanda Tepe as Hot Dog Vendor Absent: *Maria Canals-Barrera as Theresa Russo Category:Season 2 228